The Race Of Hearts
by Vandrad-a3
Summary: Well everybody just cant take it any longer. Naru hasnt made a move on him so every one else is off to get Keitaros heart, but lets hope he lives through it.OOC. Please help me out and read and review it PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Race Of Hearts**_

Disclaimer: I do not own "Love Hina". Not even in my dreamsL

( ) -speaking

' ' -thoughts

This is a story of our favorite ronin and his bizarre life. It has been two total years with his Hinta family. What he doesn't know is there are people that are struggling there emotion for him. Lets see how this day goes? J

Keitaro- (ah this looks like its going to be a good day!) He puts his things away from his suite case.

Mean while his tenants are in there rooms deciding on what to do on there newly learned rivalry among themselves. After the the strange events from yesterday.

Flasback

Su is off workng on another invention thinking' after ths brian washing machine is done keitaro well be all mine to play with'.While the rest girls are at the dinner table.

DOWNSTAIRS

Kitsune- (man its really boring here without keitaro! When is he going to be back from his folks?) 'I need money for more sake and plus maybe I can steal him from Naru' thought Kitsune.

Motoko- (I have to agree with kitsune. When is Urishima returning)'Once he comes back I shall tell him my feelings and we can train together and hudle to gether for warmth and…. ah! Why am I thinking this, he still likes Naru, but maybe i can change his mind.'thought Motoko as she give a small grin.

Kitsune- (is motoko actually saying she misses keitaro?) Kitsune has her sly grin on her face.

Motoko blushes very hard, but instantly resumes her calm.(no...ah i was just asking so he can clean the hot spings they are really dirty!)

Naru- ( thats the only thig he is good for that perverted heinti!)

Kitsune-(O so you wouldn't mind if when he gets back i turn him into a man?)

Shinobu- (no seimpi would't do something like that!)'only i could do that...what am i saying! 'thought shinobu.She blushes very hard

Naru-(he probably couldn't to even if he wanted to)'If anyones going to do that its going to be me' thouht naru

Motoko-(he might die from blood loss)' shall be the one that turns him into a man'thought motoko

atuher----this is so wrong someone shoot me!

Mitsume-( yes he lost alot of blood last time he saw me naked)

Naru-( i am not even going to ask, but shouldnt you be angry at him seeing you)

Mitsume-( um ... no why would i be angry)

Naru-( uh...he saw you naked)'she is not even embarised at him looking at her' thought naru

Mitsume-( no actually im happy that he did because atleast now i know he likes me body hehe!J)

Kitsune-( anyways is that a yes or a no?)'either way he will be mine ... hahaha' thought Kitsune

Naru-(NO!)

Shinobu-(NO!)

Motoko-(NO!)

Mitsume-( only if i can help)

Kitsune-(so you guys do have feelings for keitaro!In all honesty do you because i do and if you dont then i can have him?)

Motoko-(uh...maybe)'did i just say that i must be going insane!'thought motoko.She is blushing so hard an apple would jealous.

Mitsume-(of course i like Kei Kun)' Know i can finally show my feelimgs for him, i cant stand it any more I am going to get him' thought Mitsume.

Shinobu-(ah ah yyyeeesss)her scream grows faint as she faints.

Naru-(How could i like that pervert!)

Kitsune-(Come on naru we all know you do or am i going to have less competition?)

Naru-(FINE maybe i do).Some what blushing, but is then it is washed away with anger and then she runs upstairs.

Kitsune-(well now we know her end)'i was right she likes him. Now i can have more fun getting keitaro'thought kitsune

End Flash Back

'I wonder were every body went. Hopefully they are not madd at me. Maybe i could bring them breakfeast to them in there rooms that should make them happy' thought keitaro. He doesnt have a clue what happen yesterday between the girls.

In Naru's room: ' i have to tell him how i feel before all the other girls can get to him' thought naru.

In Motoko's room: ' i must tell Urishima my true feelings' thought motoko

In Kitsune's room: ' Let the games begin' thought kitsune

In Shinobu's room: ' I must tell seimpi my feelings before they do' thought shinobu

In Mitsume's room: ' i can finally tell kei kun my ture feelings with out feeling bad' thought Mitsume

In Su's room: ' now that i have finally finished my brian washing machine i can play with keitaro all the time' thought su

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Auther---This is so out of character but i just want to have fun. tell me what you guys think. I need so much help! Well farewell. Sorry for grammer mistakes


	2. Auther

Well I am going to ask bluntly for any ideas or advice. I am very unsure what to do so please help me!

Thank you for your comments. They may hurt my gut, yet these will help me get better so thank you. But so far these are the things i need to work on. More will help me get it right to type away please.

Things to work on:

"Bad spelling, use of script format, out of character, very poor grammer, and a very loose plot. I think I've covered the bad...the good...you're trying. Keep trying take more time with the chapters, learn the proper spelling of the japanese words and please capitalize names!"- Mercaba

Thank you for your comment Bobboky.

I think i will take your offer of help. Thank you---Baretta


End file.
